Taekook
Taekook is the slash ship between Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook from the BTS fandom. Canon Taehyung and Jungkook are the two youngest members, or maknaes, of the K-pop boy group BTS. The two are close friends and are always there to support each other, and have a strong skinship. As the youngest, the two are very playful. They will often play games such as Overwatch but it is revealed that they don't play it as much due to busy schedules as famous idols. Regardless, they still find their time to have fun. Often, the two have little idea of personal space (even during performances such as Anpanman) and have done things such as kiss each other on the cheek. Occasionally, they have slept together (not in that ''way) as well. They don't seem to be shy about their skinship. Other members have noted that they are very close, and on YouTube there are numerous videos analyzing their relationship in various events and music videos. One of the most important things about this ship is that Jungkook has mentioned a couple times that Taehyung was the one who got him out of his shell. Previously, around BTS' pre-debut days, Taehyung has mentioned that Jungkook couldn't even take a shower unless all the members were asleep because he was so shy. In Burn The Stage, Jungkook fully expressed his gratitude for his hyung (Taehyung) for helping him be open and break out of his bubble. Fanon For the longest time, this ship has been the most popular one in the ''BTS fandom worldwide. Nowadays, it receives some competition from ships like Jikook (Jimin and Jungkook) on sites like Tumblr, but remains the most popular ship in Korea alongside Yoonmin (Suga and Jimin) and Namjin (Namjoon and Jin). In fan works such as fanfiction, Jungkook, although the younger of the two, is usually labeled as the top/seme because of his built figure and dominant aura while Taehyung on the other hand is usually labeled the bottom/uke because of his colorful and playful aura that is akin to a child-like personality. In fanart, majority of them are the two in fluffy situations such as being on dates, cheek kisses, holding hands, etc. Fandom FAN FICTION : Trivia * It was mentioned that Jungkook used to sleep with Taehyung (not in that way) because Tae admitted that it made him feel better. * Taehyung used to kiss Jungkook a lot. * Taehyung mentioned that if he had a lover, he would neither hold their hand or arm because he prefers to back hug them. Although it would be a challenge to walk, he would still do it because he loves the person very much. He is mostly seen back hugging Jungkook even in crowded areas while sometimes resting his head on Jungkook's back. * Following the previous one, Jungkook back hugged Taehyung in a live show once (they were in a crowd with other artists but can still be seen) and kissed his nape. * They have matching 2-3 pairs of matching couple rings and 3 pairs of matching couple bracelets. * When Jungkook was asked who his favorite hyung was, Taehyung immediately sits forward and kissed Jungkook's ear. * Jungkook has admitted that Taehyung was the person who was able to get him out of his shell. * Jungkook taught Taehyung how to play Overwatch. * In a live, Taehyung kept telling Jungkook to call him when it is over (the live). A couple minutes later, he tells him to end it. Jungkook asks 'why?' to which Taehyung replies "to have a '''private' conversation"''. Some Jikook fans choose to interpret this as an interrupted Jikook moment. * Taehyung tweeted a message for Jungkook's birthday (2018) with a picture of debut era Jungkook and saying how he "misses the old times". * Apparently, Jungkook doesn't reply to the other members much so that took Taehyung by surprise as Jungkook would quickly respond to him. * Taehyung was on live once and texted Jungkook that he'd be heading to the other's hotel room to which the younger responded quickly. Once Taehyung knocked on Jungkook's door and mentioned that he's live, Jungkook said not to go in yet as he was naked when in fact he was fully aware that Taehyung would be coming over. * There's a video on the fancafe where Jungkook kisses Taehyung on the cheek to which Taehyung does the same. * In the first season of Bon Voyage, Taehyung and Jungkook were spotted cuddling in a bed. * They made their own handshake and some of it even features the sign language for "I love you" or "I promise (that) I love you". * At the beginning of Anpanman (when they were performing in Osaka 2018), Jungkook was back hugging Taehyung. * At some point, the members were told to say or do something nice to the rest of the members. Many members chose to kiss Taehyung, albeit very briefly; when it was his turn, Jungkook put his arm around Taehyung and kissed him on the cheek very softly. This received a lot of cheering and teasing from the rest of the members, and Taehyung appeared much more flustered than he had been with the other members, giggling and covering his face. He later also kissed Jungkook on the cheek, though not as much in a lingering style as Jungkook; Jungkook did not show much of a reaction but instead started fidgeting. It is noted that this is one of the only times (or perhaps the only time) that a BTS ship has chosen to kiss each other, with both members reciprocating the gesture. * The two have been in a Hyundai commercial together where they are shown watching the moon and stargazing. Category:Persons/Ships Category:Persons/Ships/Slash Category:K-Pop/Ships Category:K-Pop/Ships/Slash